Crashing Eyes
by loving'it4321
Summary: The vermilion-haired girl was leaning against the railings with her elbows. It was nice to see the players having such a blast together. Yet there was a boy who had captured her interested from the very beginning. An different kind of interest then the others. [Requested by Shoujiki Shouji]


Kirijo Akihiko, a lovely vermilion red-haired girl, who was currently following team earth eleven with her reddish-brown eyes. Her striking and shaggy vermilion-red hair that reached her chest tied into a loss ponytail moved due the warm breeze that drifted through the air, the wind that hummed in her ears was not hard enough to disappear the sound of training soccer players down on the field.

Her fair skin that exposed to the delightful summer sunshine made it the perfect scene. Yet the youthful girl was bored. She wanted to play with them, not watching from the high benches in the stadium. However, if it wasn't her father refusing the question then it was her uniform that kept her from playing. Playing soccer with a skirt was not exactly convenient after all.

The vermilion-haired girl was leaning against the railings with her elbows. She had to admit tough that it looked fun down below. Showy it was nice to see the players having such a blast together, different from when she trained as SEED.

Yet there was a boy who had captured her interested from the very beginning. The short spiky brown haired guy with black eyes ran to the goal. He passed his teammates with ease and raced towards the goal where the white-haired goalkeeper was ready to stop the ball.

"COME ON MATATAGI, YOU CAN DO IT!" Another person shouted, Akihiko knew who that boy was, his name was Tenma, the captain of the team. It seemed that Matatagi was practicing a new hissatsu technique. Akihiko straightened up, her attention entirely focused on the boy who aimed all his attention to the ball, her eyes not leaving the boy for a second, as she looked with ashing when the boy made a huge leap in the air.

But at the moment Matatagi had achieved his peak in the air, he saw the red-haired girl on the side. His eyes crashed with hers and somehow he wasn't able to move his eyes away again. The hypnotizing feeling locked his eyes with those reddish/brown orbs from the mysterious girl. His focus was utterly lost now and he was trapped in some kind of reverie.

The magnificent glittering that the sun caused in the eyes of the girl, left everything he was doing forgotten. But all that only lasted a second. He fled out of his trance when he felt how the force of gravity pushed him back to the ground. However, he was too confused to pick himself up on time and he slammed hard into the ground. The sand mixed up with the air, while his teammates gasped in horror. Ibuki the one who was nearest, quickly ran over to him, followed by all the other team members.

Akihiko, also escaped from her trance and became aware of what happened, she knew she was the cause of the accident, but she still smirked in delight. Her hair became more spikier and darker. Her eyes turned into the color of bloody red and they grew more narrow and sharper instead of innocent and wide as before.

Somehow, she was glad that he fell down with her as cause, now she was no longer bored. Malignant thoughts haunted through her head. She thought: _'Why don't I mess with him a bit, he's interesting enough after all.' _An evil smile appeared on her face.

Matatagi stood up with some support from Ibuki. "Are you okay?" The white-haired goalkeeper asked. Matatagi laughed slightly ashamed and said, "Of course, everything is fine." Akihiko's evil smirk vanished instantly upon hearing those words and she glowered down. She saw he was ignoring the rest of his team members and stared at her.

At the moment their eyes met again, she turned back into her original self and looked with her harmless eyes in his. It didn't took long until Akihiko stood up and unleashed her eyes from his. She checked her watch and said: "Dad, I'm going back to school, see you later!" her father nodded cautious and Akihiko turned around to walk away.

She felt '_his_' piercing eyes in her back and decided to look behind from over her shoulder once before leaving. She gave him a side smirk before completely taking off back to school. Her deep reddish-brown eyes and that smirk was enough for chills to run down Matatagi's spine. His legs somehow started to move themselves. Completely hypnotized by that girl's beauty and secrecy he found himself running after her.

He ignored the calls from his teammates and ran outside. The summer sun blinded him when he came out of the building, but once outside, there was nobody to be looked at. He found a total deserted square in front of the stadium.

Matatagi sighed and decided to go back to the rest. Once arrived his teammates were surely curious. The first person to came towards him was of course Tenma. "Why did you run away, is everything going well?" He asked worriedly and lay and hand on his shouder. Matatagi nodded. "Everything is well captain." He just said, yet he still looked disappointed.

"Why did you run away then?" Manabe asked while he fixed his glasses.

"I-I.. I had to get something."

"Okay, whatever you say!" Tenma smiled. "You do say it if there is something, neh?"

"Sure, Captain."

"Good! Well folks, back to training!" Tenma shouted and everyone ran back to their positions, shouting: "HAI!"

Matatagi also wanted to run back, but someone stopped him by the arm. He turned and saw that it was Tsurugi who stopped him. "Can I help you?" He asked, inquisitive on what Tsurugi had to say. "You searched for the red-haired girl, or am I wrong?" He chuckled somewhat secretly. "You seem a little distracted, if I tell you where you can find her, do you ensure me that you will focus on training again?" He added in his usual tune.

Matatagi nodded, and was quite curious how Tsurugi knew the mysterious girl. "I promise." He said firmly, he was not sure why, but Tsurugi was right. He could not really keep his focus.

"Okay, you can find her in Arakumo Gakuen, she studies there."

"Thanks!" Matatagi smiled and walked away, but he paused and turned back around. "Tsurugi?" He asked. Tsurugi also now twisted back.

"...?"

"What's her name?" He asked shyly, a minor blush covering his sidewalls. Tsurugi grinned slightly. "She is called Kirijo Akihiko."

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

There he stood, as soon as practice was over he walked away, not saying goodbye, no. He just started to run towards the given destination. He got some worried looks from his teammates, but he couldn't care less actually.

His focus, all was gone ever since his eyes crashed with hers. He somehow wasn't able to pay attention anymore but he didn't knew why. Did he liked her? But that was impossible, he didn't knew her, he hadn't even talked to her? He couldn't like her, but what was it then? It was this feeling he couldn't quite place. But those eyes were like a kind of drug, he had to see them again at all cost.

He was standing there now, right in front of Arakumo Gakuen. It was late already, so the school wasn't really crowed. However there were still some lessons going on, so he had settled down on one of the benches near the gate, and waited till every single student had left the school. He wasn't sure if she was still here, but he had that feeling in his chest that he should stay. He just waited, thinking of what he had to say to her.

However his mind was totally confused..

_'What should I say to her? Uhm.. Hey are you perhaps Akihiko, I saw you watching us practice and... uhm.. No! Not that, then she'll ask why I'm here. Uhm.. Hey Akihiko, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date-... NO! I don't like her, Matatagi you don't, come on, keep your focus. Jeez that girl really took my focus away, all I can think of are those eyes. Now come one, just a simple __opening sentence, that's all I need. Are you Akihiko? No. Your the girl from the stadium, right? No. JEEEEZZZZ this is hard!'_

"Uhm excuse me.."

_'Just some simply word, I don't need to scare her away right after, I want her to accept my-.. NO I'm not going to ask her out, why am I keep on thinking that..'_

"Hey boy?"

_'Moo, uhm what about: Yo Akihiko... Not yo, that's too uninteresting.'_

"Hello?"

_'Maybe I should gave up, she'll probably don't even remember me..'_

"SIR!" Matatagi startled from his thoughts, without considering he shouted: "WHAT?" Back. But his voice went from hard to soft when he saw a somewhat older woman who was looking angrily at him.

"C-Can I help you?" Matatagi asked while clearing his throat.

"You are not of this school, right?" The woman asked, possessing this particular kind of anger in her voice.

"No, ma'am."

"Then what are you doing here, the school is closing..."

"O-Okay, I'll just go- WAIT! CLOSING?! Jeez it's that late already.." Matatagi startled, he did not expect to be trapped in his mind for so long.

"If you would like to leave that would be excellent and only students from our school are welcome here, Don't let me see you here again young man!" The woman said slightly irritated and walked after her words were said. Matatagi rolled his eyes, he sighed deeply and then slowly stood up. With his hands in his trouser pockets, he dawdled to the gate. "Pfft.. now's everything in vain." he muttered against himself.

"Who have you been waiting for so long?.. Does our soccer player has a girlfriend?"

Matatagi's rolled his eyes. He turned around, but when he saw the person whom he was looking for, he was a little startled. He shook his head, since he was staring wordlessly for almost a minute. And he said quickly: "No, actually I was looking for you?"

"For me?" Chuckled the girl. "Why that?"

Why? Matatagi actually had no idea why. He got a little panicked, what should he do now. Something within him told him to go find her and her eyes led him the way. But why? He really had no idea what to say, sweat dripped down while he was looking around surging nervously for an answer.

"Ah well that doesn't really matter, right?" She winked at him, her face covered by a sweet smile. "Shall we drink something at the mall then?" she suggested.

"S-S-Sure!" Matatagi smiled, blushing a bit. They started walking towards the mall. Both in silence until Akihiko broke it. "I think you're a good soccer player Matatagi!" She grinned cutely.

"R-Really well, thanks- wait? You know my name?" He asked confused.

"Well silly, everyone knows it, you're in earth eleven after all!" She giggled.

"O-Oh yeah, almost forgot. Your name is Kirijo Akihiko? If I'm right?"

"That's true!" She smiled. "How did you know that?"

"I asked Tsurugi, he seemed to know you.."

"Yeah we both trained as SEED in the past, that's were we know each other from."

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

"So Matatagi, you came all the way to my school, for me?" Akihiko smirked, while taking a sip from her tea. She glanced mysteriously to matatagi while she was drinking, not abandoning her eyes from his for a second. It made matatagi pretty nervous, but he liked the feeling he received from her.

"I said it didn't matter to me why, however I'm quite curious why we are sitting here together now." she continued.

"I don't know.." Matatagi said. "I just had the feeling that I needed to talk with you." Matatagi didn't thought about the words for the first time, he decided to just let the words roll out rather than pondering about them. That caused too many problems already. "We locked eyes for quite a time back then and I wanted to know more about you."

"So actually you consider this a date?" She grinned.

"W-Well, if you don't have a problem with it.." He stuttered.

"N-No I don't." She smiled gently. "You've caught my interests as well!"

"Oh really?" A mean smirk appeared on Matatagi's face. "What kind of interests?"

"You're good at soccer."

"Only that?"

"Neh, lots of other things, but I think I'l keep them for myself!" She chuckled.

"Hmm, I'm kinda curious now!"

"What are you thinking then?"

"I can try out, but you have to promise me one thing!"

"And that is?"

"No slapping, or running away."

"What are you planning to do then?" She giggled. Matatagi stood up, he walked over to her and grabbed her head with both his hands. "Is it this kind of interest?" He said before he pressed his lips against hers.

Akihiko's eyes widened, she shocked of the sudden move, but didn't disliked it, no contrary this was what she was interested about, She was interested about him. Her eyes were closed now and she joined the kiss.

Their lips melted together and moved along. Once Matatagi realized, she wasn't resisting the kiss he slowly asked for entrance. He was happy she accpeted, even though he had expected she wouldn't.

Once his tongue was inside her mouth, it slowly started to run over hers. Her hands now also grabbed his head, kinda saying he should not let her go now. Another few minutes went on, when they broke the kiss gasping for air. As they stared into each other's eyes, Akihiko said: "Yes, this is the kind of interests I have in you!" She smiled.

* * *

**Okay this-is-so-bad. I KNOW IT! I'm so sorry I hate my writing lately!**

** Shoujiki Shouji this is you request, I'm so sorry. I've tried so hard, but it just didn't worked. I'll hope you enjoyed it at least a bit! ;)**


End file.
